Trust
by Gwntan12
Summary: Trust is easily given, but easily betrayed. Rin should have known better than to be so trusting. Post Camping Arc. Rated T for character death. Two-shot. [Now with a Sequel!]
1. Rin

_"Don't forget you have friends!"_

Friends... it was such a foreign word to him.

The wind ruffled Rin's dark hair as he sat on the room of the dorm, staring at the grey sky.

Yukio was probably going to scold him later for skipping out on class...

Somehow, Rin didn't seem to care. Not anymore. Not again.

His blue eyes, which were usually alight with energy and so much emotion, were dull and blank, void of any emotion.

 _Demon..._ A malicious voice at the back of his head hissed at him, cackling at the twinge of hurt Rin felt.

That was right. He was a demon. A disgusting demon. Not just any demon, though. He was the spawn of the God of Demons, the King of Gehenna, Satan.

He was a monster.

Why else would his friends avoid him? Why would Konekomaru look at him as though he was going to go berserk at any given moment and burn them to ashes with his cursed blue flame?

Why else would Suguro send him hateful glares, as though he was Satan himself?

Why would Shima look at him cautiously, as though he would lash out at them?

Why else would Shiemi cringe every time he so much as glanced in her direction?

Why, why else would Yukio, his dear twin brother-

 _"You should just give yourself up to the vatican."_

his little brother whom he cared for so much, protected as much as he could-

 _"Or better yet, you should just die."_

\- point a gun at him?

Why?

He didn't ask for this. He didn't ask to be Satan's bastard child. He didn't ask to be... a monster.

But he was.

He was a monster.

He felt his feet blindly stagger to the edge of the roof. He didn't even register in his mind what his body had already decided to do.

 _"We're your friends!"_

 _"You don't have to do everything by yourself!"_

 _"You can trust us!"_

A broken grin came to Rin's face as he stood.

Trust. What a fragile thing it was. So easily given, yet so easily betrayed.

It was cruel twist of fate, really. Rin had finally gotten friends, after going about his whole life without anyone to call a friend.

And, just as quickly, they shunned him for who he was. Or, rather, who his father was.

But then again, Yukio and he shared the same father. Yukio wasn't an outcast like he was.

No, Yukio wasn't, because he hadn't inherited their blood father's accursed flames.

But Rin had.

It always came down to the flames, didn't it?

If he hadn't inherited the flames, maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe he would still have been human.

Maybe Yukio wouldn't have needed to become an exorcist because he could see the demons from the temptaint _he_ gave him.

Maybe Father Fujimoto would be still alive.

It would have been better if he had never been born.

That's right. If he hadn't been born, Yukio could have lived a normal life. And Father Fujimoto wouldn't have died.

He had died, _because_ of Rin.

His own brother hated him, that much he could see. Yukio hated, despised his big brother.

Rin gave him the temptaint.

Rin caused dad to die.

 _It was all Rin's fault._

After all, that was true.

Wasn't it?

Yukio was justified in his hatred towards Rin.

Even the Vatican. They too were justified in wanting Rin's execution.

Angel was justified in cutting off Rin's foot.

After all, Rin's 'papa' killed so many exorcists in one night.

Rin's 'papa' was the reason why so many people couldn't see their loved ones again. His 'papa' had killed them, sending them into a blaze of blue flames, consuming their body with the heat.

The parent's sin is the child's sin.

Right?

 _"Those flames can kill people!"_

That was right. They could. They could burn, and burn, and burn.

Rin closed his eyes.

 _"Why... why are you laughing?!"_

The image of his friends' horrified faces from that day was burned into his mind.

 _"There's nothing funny about this!"_

Shiemi was crying, wasn't she? He had made her cry, because he was a monster.

 _"You can trust us!"_

He had, hadn't he? He trusted them with his secret, and they had betrayed that trust.

A drop fell from the sky, splattering against the ground. More quickly followed, falling hard and quick.

The drops of water hammered down on Rin painfully.

What a befitting weather for his misarable mood.

A tear slid down his cheek, almost concealed by the rain.

"They lied." Rin whispered bitterly, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

Everyone would be better off without him, right?

Then, he let himself fall.

 **[A/N I am such a horrible person** **. I keep doing horrible things to all the characters I write about. Well, if you're crying right now from this, then I guess my job is done.**

 **Hope you enjoyed- actually, that's a little sadistic if you did. But anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Bye!**

 **~ Gwntan12]**


	2. Yukio

The rain started as a drizzle. A light shower. However, a light rain soon turned to a storm.

The branches of the trees whipped at the air viciously, some even being torn from the tree trunks because of the wind's sheer strength.

But Yukio was unresponsive to all this. Nothing registered for him, save for the painful ache in his chest. A small bundle of white lilies were clasped in his slack fingers.

He was such an idiot.

He failed Father Fujimoto.

But more importantly, he failed Rin.

Family sticks together, right?

Yukio wanted to cry, scream, beg, if only his brother would return to the dorm, a large grin on his face as he laughed about how stiff Yukio was.

Yukio wouldn't even mind Rin calling him 'moley four eyes'.

He just wanted his brother back.

In front of him, the smooth, pale garnite that stood out from the muddy ground seemed to taunt him. Even more so with the words carefully etched onto the garnite.

 _Okumura Rin_

 _Aged 15_

 _December 27 1995 - July 21 2011_

 _A loved brother and son. May he rest in peace._

Yes, his brother had always been loved. If only he had told his brother that no, he hadn't been hated at all, maybe, just maybe, Rin would still be here at his side, and not six feet underground.

Yukio didn't try to deny that tears were indeed streaming down his face. How could he have not noticed how much Rin was suffering inside?

 _"You should just give yourself up to the Vatican,"_

Yukio let out a choked sob.

 _"Or better yet, you should just die."_

He should have seen it then, the flash of hurt in his brother's eyes before it was covered by rage.

He was such a horrible brother.

Rin had always been there for him. Been his shield and his protector for as long as he could remember. Teased Yukio, but encouraged him at the same time.

Rin lit Yukio's dreary world up, like a candle in complete darkness.

But how did Yukio repay him? By pointing a gun at him, whike saying those hurtful, _hurtful_ words.

That was only the beginning. Yukio had noticed how damn _hurt_ his twin had sometimes looked, but he chose to ignore it, lying to himself that everything was fine.

Everything was fine.

His brother was fine.

It was all alright.

His fantasy was shattered, however, when he came back to the dorms _that_ day.

Rin had been playing hookey again, or so Yukio had thought. He was definately going to chew his brother out, then let him feel guilty about skipping out on class.

He didn't plan on Rin being nowhere to be found. He didn't plan on searching the dorms for his twin. He didn't plan on going up to the roof of the dorms to find his brother's shoes at the edge of the roof.

He didn't plan, on finding Rin lying on the ground, a pool of blood -oh _god_ , there was so much of it- spread out around his limp body.

Rin was smiling contentedly, even in death, as though he had finally found his relief.

Traces of tears could be seen on Rin's deathly pale cheeks, and Yukio briefly wondered how much his brother had been hurting until it drove him to sucide, before he brutally quashed that thought.

Yukio was there at the beginning, and finally, at the end when Rin's flame could no longer take the water that had been hurled at him, and was snuffed out.

Rin's classmates' reactions had varied when they heard the news, but they all had one thing in common.

All of them, grieved for the friend they had rejected and distanced themselves from, because of something out of his control.

Shiemi had broken down into tears, wailing loudly, pure _anguish_ heard loud and clear in her voice as she wept. Rin had been the one to help her let go of her guilty feelings towards her grandmother's death. But now, Rin was no longer there to help her.

After all, it was his death she was mourning for.

Izumo had kept her composure, although it could be seen that yes, Rin's sucide had hit her hard.

Why hadn't she said something? She didn't fear him, nor did she particularly care about who his father was. Rin was his own person. But no, Izumo had kept quiet, her own stubborness preventing her from saying something that might have helped.

He didn't deserve to die, Izumo knew that much. If she had done something, would they all have been standing over his grave, blood staining their hands?

Konekomaru, although yes, he had been afraid of Rin, it really hadn't been _Rin_ that he feared. No, it was the flames he had been terrified of. It wasn't Rin who had killed his family. It was the flames, _Satan's_ flames. Not Rin. Never Rin.

He never realised it until it was too late, and now, he'd never get the chance to tell Rin.

After all, how could he apologise to someone who was no longer here to listen?

Shima was obviously devestated. Rin had been his 'buddy'. A friend. He had only avoided Rin to save himself some trouble, and now, he regretted his decision.

If not losing a friend, Shima had inadvertedly created more trouble for himself.

But this time, Shima didn't even try to get out of it.

Suguro had been somber. He knew he had hurt Rin quite a bit with his words.

 _"If you hurt any of my friends, I will kill you!"_

Rin had been their friend. He wouldn't have hurt them at all. They knew what kind of a person he had been, and he would not have hurt any of them intentionally.

But the discovery that Rin had been Satan's son had made them throw all that out of the window.

Suguro wished he never told Rin the aforementioned. Rin had just looked so damn _confused_ as to why his friends were giving him the cold shoulder.

Suguro had been angry, yes, but not for reasons that one may have expected. He was angry that Rin hadn't trusted them enough to tell them his secret, and in that blind rage, he had said those hurtful words.

He wondered if this was karma coming back to bite him in the butt. He had told Rin that he would kill him if he hurt his friends. Rin had hurt them, but not in a way that anyone would have expected from someone like Rin.

Suguro would have apologised for the hurtful words, but only after Rin had done the same for keeping something so big from them.

But now, Suguro would be waiting forever for an apology that would never come.

They had been the ones to push Rin to sucide.

And they would never forgive themselves for this.

Never.

Yukio stood at his brother's grave for a moment more, before he placed the lilies on top of the headstone.

"Goodbye... big brother."

Yukio turned away with a heavy heart and never looked back.

On the other side of the world, a newborn child with bright, blue eyes and dark hair began to cry.

Satan only smiled.

 **[A/N As you can see from this chapter, I have decided to actually post a second chapter from Yukio's perspective. I hope it turned out okay since this was the first time I wrote about Yukio.**

 **Ehehehe... I may be planning more for this orginally supposed to be a one shot story, but I'm not confirming anything yet. But there's a high possibility. But even if I did post more, it'll probably be after I finish my Hetalia and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

 **Well, thanks for reading this, and bye!** **~ Gwntan12]**


	3. Author's Note

Sequel to 'Trust' is up, under the name of 'Remember'.

Yeah, the story was calling my name, much to my chagrin since I already have a lot of stories to complete, and I just added another to the list.

Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
